Tales of Erotica 2
by Marion the Geek
Summary: Not a sequel. A series of smutterific oneshots. All BA. I think. Tale 1 is up. What do Bobby and Alex do all alone at work? A little dash of humor thrown in.


Author's Note: Okay, explanation number one… this is not a sequel to anything. Since it is my second pure erotica, I felt that was excuse enough to call it Tales of Erotica 2. (In homage to VDO of course.) This will be a series of erotic one shots. There will be at least four. I don't know when the rest of them will be posted, because they haven't been written yet. I don't even know what they're about. Most likely they will all be PWP (porn without plot). But they'll be good. Nothing that isn't up to par gets past me or my super duper beta. (Thanks Alyssa.)

If you haven't been reading "The Ivy Green" lately, chapter 29 is up, and it is one of my favorite chapters. If you haven't read "The Ivy Green" at all… well you ought to. I'm told its pretty good… lol.

And don't worry; I am working on the sequel to "Downward Spiral."

Don't forget to check out my author page for information on the "Size 13 Shoes" campaign. We need your support!

Disclaimer: Um, yeah. Not mine. Borrowed. This won't be happening in the show. Please don't sue. I make no money… only reviews.

Tale Number One

Title: Late Night In the Squad Room

By: Marion

Alex Eames walked into the squad room in a skirt… if you could call it that… that was so short it barely went two inches down her thighs. It was red leather with a high-gloss sheen. It wasn't the skirt that first got his attention.

She was wearing a tight fitting white shirt that left little to the imagination. The curves of her breasts were visible in the plunging neckline, and the fabric was so sheer he could see the pink of her nipples. It wasn't her shirt that first got his attention.

It was the thigh high, black leather, fuck-me boots that first got his attention. They laced all the way up, almost to the skirt. The four-inch heels were so slender he didn't know how she could walk.

But walk she did, with a sashay of her hips, right up to her partner who was trying to keep his tongue in his mouth. She looked up at him, almost shyly, and wet her lips, her tongue lingering at the very center of her top lip.

Bobby could hear his blood rushing in his ears. She ran her delicate fingers up the center of his chest and grabbed his tie, pulling his face down to her level before he could think. "Do you like what you see, Bobby?" she asked, her lips curling into a characteristic smirk.

Bobby blinked and coughed. "Um… well… I…"

She laughed throatily. "Are you always this eloquent, or is today a special occasion?"

She ran the hand that was not clamped to his tie along the pulse points in his neck. His jaw slackened and his eyelids drooped, giving him a sleepy, lust-filled look. She chuckled and pressed her body against him. "Hey there, big boy," she said, giving him a hungry look. "Is that your gun, or are you just happy to see me?"

Bobby gulped air. "Al… Eames… what are you…?" His question was cut off by his own gasp as she bent forward and ran her breasts up his chest. He could feel her hardened nipples pressing through her shirt and his own.

He looked around the squad room in a panic. Had anyone seen that? To his surprise there was no one around. He blinked, looking confused.

"So you noticed, did you?" she asked sultrily. "It's late, Bobby. Everyone went home. You've had your head buried in that binder of yours all day. Now it's just you and me." She stroked his chest. "Now tell me… what would you like to do to me?"

Bobby backed away in shock, sputtering. "What are you… why… Eames?"

She kept a hold of his tie and gave him a sharp tug back towards her. "Ah, ah," she chided. "That just won't do." She pressed her lips to his fiercely and all the fight went out of him.

When she finally pulled away to breath he was reeling from the shock. His erect penis was making his pants very uncomfortable.

"Poor fellow," Alex purred, stroking him though his pants. "He wants to come out and play." She smirked up at him again, before fixing her attention on unfastening his belt. As she worked, she backed him up against the door of Captain Ross' office.

Bobby knew he should put a stop to this. It was wrong. It was against policy. It was against his better judgment. It was against everything he knew to be true about his petite partner. He watched in horrified fascination as she unzipped his zipper. He moaned when she stuck her hand in his pants, stroking him through his boxers. He felt himself swell even more. She reached into the slit in his boxers, guiding his penis out of the confining fabric.

He took a shuddering breath as her soft little hands ran the length of his member. "Eames… Alex…" his voice was pleading.

She bent at the waist, sticking her tight little ass into the air. He had to grip the doorframe for support when she held his penis in her hands and licked the tip of it like a lollipop.

"Alex… no…" he moaned. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at his face, not unbending. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked with a pout. When he didn't answer she cupped his testicles and ran her tongue up the entire length of him. Unconsciously he thrust toward her, panting.

"Hey Bobby," she said breathily, straightening up.

"Yes?" he managed to choke out.

"Captain Ross keeps that big desk of his pretty neat, doesn't he?" She arched her eyebrows suggestively.

Bobby's eyes boggled.

She ran her fingers lightly over his penis. "And Bobby?"

"Yes?" he gasped.

"I'm not wearing any underwear," she whispered.

Bobby gave up the fight. He pulled her to him, lifting her for a passionate kiss. Her legs went around his waist, bent as much as they could in the thigh high boots, and he could feel the truth of her whispered statement as his penis bobbed against her hot and moistened core.

He carried her into their boss's office, his lips never leaving hers. He parted the kiss and set her on her feet. "Tell me," she said. "Tell me what you want to do to me."

He smiled a little. "I want to make you scream my name," he said, dropping to his knees before her.

She looked confused. No less so when he turned her toward the desk and pushed her upper body forward. His long arms ran up her stomach from behind and ripped the buttons open on her shirt. He took a breast in each of his nimble hands, causing her to gasp as he squeezed and massaged them.

She squeaked when she felt his breath warm on her most private of places. She moaned when his practically prehensile tongue parted her folds and lapped at her clit. Her arms, which she was using to support herself over the desk, felt weak as he slowly broke down reality with his tongue. He squeezed her nipples and nipped her clit when he felt her coming loose.

He stood, his hands finding her hips as he turned her towards him. She barely had time to discern what was happening before she was flat on her back on the desk. He grabbed the heels of her fuck-me boots and guided them over his upper arms. He positioned himself at her entrance and gripped her hips with both hands. "You're going to scream my name," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

She held his bottom lip in her teeth as he pulled away. He pulled her hips forward as he thrust inside of her. Her body shook. "Ah…oh…aah," she moaned, her inner walls clenching around him. She couldn't form words to describe how full she felt.

He rocked his hips backward, pulling himself almost all the way out of her, reveling at the tightness of her, and thrust home again.

She rolled her eyes backward, mumbling incoherently in pleasure as he slid in and out of her with increasing speed and friction.

Bobby moaned, burying himself deep into his partner. He supported her back, lifting her toward him just a little. He sped up, coming in at what he knew immediately was the right angle. She was panting and mewling. "There," she cried. "Right there. Oh God! Don't stop. Oh!"

He could feel his own climax on the horizon as he pounded into her. "Oh! Oh, God!" She was losing touch with reality. The world was reduced to the sensation of him deep inside of her. "Bobby! Please! Harder! Oh God!" He obliged. She came loose around him, her walls clenching. "Bobby! Yes! Bobby!" she screamed.

He felt himself cresting in his own climax as she continued to scream his name. "Bobby!"

xxx

"Bobby?" Alex shook his shoulder. "Hey, Bobby?"

Her partner jerked awake so roughly he fell out of his desk chair. He blinked dazedly up at her from the floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You don't usually fall asleep at work." She held a hand out to him and helped him up.

He looked her over. She was in the coal gray pantsuit she'd worn in this morning. Of course she was. Other detectives were milling about the squad room. "Just tired, I guess," he mumbled, a blush coloring his cheeks. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, it's okay," she said. "You're a little flush." She reached up to feel his forehead. "Are you sure you feel okay?"

"Fine," he said. He pulled away from her. "I… uh… I'm going to go get a drink of water."

"Okay," she said, sitting back down at her desk. "I'll be right here when you get back."

He smiled a little at her over his shoulder.

"Did you have a nice nap?" she called after him.

His smile broadened. "Yes. Yes I did."

THE END

Author's Note: Well, that was tale 1. What did you think? I love reviews, so don't forget to leave them. I want to hear from you!


End file.
